Lost
by Aria184
Summary: What is the past that Cole Turner tried to keep hidden? What torture did Cole have to endure at the Source’s hand just to survive during his youth? The nightmare is revealed! R & R please!
1. Default Chapter

**Summary: What is the past that Cole Turner tried to keep hidden? What torture did Cole have to endure at the Source's hand just to survive during his youth? The nightmare is revealed! R & R please!**

"Bow down before me," commanded the Source. The young boy shook from evident fear, but obeyed. The Source laughed deeply, growling his approval of the young assassin-to-be. "Very well," hissed the Source as he turned to acknowledge the woman to his right, "Your life will be spared." He waved his bony hand absentmindedly, and at that, the young woman bowed and left in a hurry, finally being dismissed. The Source loomed over the boy with his death-like hands gripped tightly in his lap.

"Boy," the Source sneered at the frightened heap at his feet. "You will look at me when I am speaking to you," he suddenly roared. Before the boy could even process the sentence, a fireball appeared in the Source's hand. It smashed into the boy's shoulder, causing him to recoil in pain, but he obeyed and shifted his gaze to the Source, not wanting another fireball attack. He shrunk back, sensing the evilness lurking in the dark robed man, and after a bit of hesitation, claimed, "My name is Cole." 

The Source roared in outrage, "NO! You do not have a human name here, boy; you have to _earn your name." Cole shuddered in terror, completely confused as to why his mother just dropped him at the feet of the 'evil man' and ran. The 'evil man' threw Cole against the back cave wall, holding the boy with an invisible hand at his throat. Cole struggled for oxygen, as the Source laughed and declared, "Your life means _nothing_ to me, boy. And you will learn, as did your mother, to __obey my orders and commands. Understand?"_

Cole tried to choke out a 'yes' but realized he couldn't, so he nodded instead. The Source released his grasp on Cole, and he tumbled down to the floor, completely dazed. "I have no use for you now…" He waved his hand dismissively, and two guards came into the room to take the boy to his quarters. The Source held up a long, bony finger, and pointed at a guard, engulfing him in flames. The other guard bowed before him, trying to save his own ass. The Source laughed as Cole visibly began to shake. "You!" He pointed at the remaining guard, "It is your duty to watch the boy, and make sure he is not killed – I may, in fact, need him. If you fail…" The Source left the threat hanging in the air, as the guard looked at the scorch marks left by his companion. "Yes sir," said the guard nervously, "I understand." The guard bowed before the Source, and shoved Cole to his knees. 

After the bow, the guard hauled Cole to his feet and shoved him roughly towards the exit of the Source's quarters. Once they were walking through the dimly lit corridors, the guard turned on Cole. He hit the boy square in the jaw, sending Cole to the ground in a heap. "Well," said the guard, "That takes care of that mess!" He kicked Cole the rest of the way to where the boy would be staying in the Underworld. At each kick, Cole groaned in pain, but too weak to stop him. When the guard and the broken boy finally reached their destination, the guard left Cole on the floor, just inches from his makeshift bed, a mat. Cole groaned in pain, and could not force himself to his feet; to find comfort a few inches away.


	2. Misery

"Boy," growled the Source. Cole groaned softly on the hard dirt floor. "Oh, are we hurt?" The voice boomed in Cole's ear.  
  
"No," Cole managed to icily reply.  
  
The booming voice made a tsk-tsk noise with his tongue. "Oh, I am truly disappointed in you," sighed the source in a mock parental tone. "I think someone is lying."  
  
The Source peered down on Cole, who was weakly trying to rise onto his elbows. Cole adverted his eyes from the cold hearted being before him.  
  
"I thought we already learned this lesson," whispered the Source harshly in his ear. A blank expression crossed over Cole's face - he did not wish to feel..  
  
"Mother!" Cole cried in the stifling darkness. "Mother!" The torn boy lay against the back wall of his quarters, nothing more than a cold cave. He trembled at the thought of the missing love of his mother. "How could you do this to me?" He screamed.  
  
"No one did this to you, you know," said a female voice from the doorway. "You did this to yourself."  
  
Cole struggled to his feet. "Mother?" He questioned with a weakness in his voice.  
  
"Yes," answered the figure in the doorway. "It is I. You never followed my orders when you were living with me." The woman waved her hands around the room, and offered a shrug. "So, this is what you get."  
  
"No. This is pure hell!" Cole ran to his mother, anger in his steps and voice.  
  
"Well, then promise to obey me, and we can leave this place." the woman gave Cole a sly look, "forever. Would you like that?"  
  
"Give me one reason why I should believe you! How can I even trust you, after what you did?" The woman feigned emotional turmoil. She fell to her knees. "Please, Cole, I love you. Take my hand, and let's be rid of this place, forever." She held out a trembling hand to the young boy.  
  
After a moment of consideration, Cole carefully touched the woman's hand. "Alright, let's go home," he stated nervously.  
  
"Good decision," said the woman with a smirk. A dark flash filled the room as the smirk of the woman changed to that of a man.  
  
The man released a horrible laugh that sent chills down Cole's spine. "You thought you were going home!" roared the man. "I can't believe it! You actually though you could escape me!"  
  
Cole quickly backed away from the man, pain on his face. "You bastard! How could you do this? Get away from me!"  
  
The man stopped laughing, and took a step forward, pure hatred showing on his face. "You," he grabbed the boy's collar and lifted him up. "You," he repeated again, "will be nothing but dirt if you don't learn to shut your mouth. Your mother learned very early to obey me, and you shall also learn." He set Cole down roughly on the ground.  
  
"Kneel down before me," roared the Source. "NOW!"  
  
At the Source's last command, Cole humbly lowered himself to the ground, willing to do anything to stay alive. "Good, you're learning," mused the Source. He gave Cole a kick in the shin, and left the boy, once again, on the cold floor of the cave.  
  
Author's Notes: Wow, how's this chapter? Such a long wait. I am sooo sorry! Next chapter. coming soon! ( Please R&R. 


End file.
